Fate
Fate is AceStar's debut single. It was released on AS019.07.07. Single Information |-|Type A= *Fate *Beautiful *ByuuByuu *Kibou ni Tsuite *Fate Off Vocal *Beautiful Off Vocal *ByuuByuu Off Vocal *Kibou ni Tsuite Off Vocal *Fate MV (Iron Frill Close-Up) *Iron Frill Member Cards |-|Type B= *Fate *Mugen Climax *Colorful Starlight *Wolf Boy *Fate Off Vocal *Mugen Climax Off Vocal *Colorful Starlight Off Vocal *Wolf Boy Off Vocal *Fate MV (Miraicle Close-Up) *Miraicle Member Cards |-|Type C= *Fate *Beautiful *Mugen Climax *ByuuByuu *Colorful Starlight *Kibou ni Tsuite *Wolf Boy *Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban *Hirari/Hitori/Kirari *Fate Off Vocal *Beautiful Off Vocal *Mugen Climax Off Vocal *ByuuByuu Off Vocal *Colorful Starlight Off Vocal *Kibou ni Tsuite Off Vocal *Wolf Boy Off Vocal *Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban Off Vocal *Hirari/Hitori/Kirari Off Vocal *Fate MV *Member Interview *Member Cards Single Members 14 members. AceStar; Sashihara Ailin Center. Iron Frill Members: , , , , , , Miraicle Members: , , , , , , Combined Lines: , Row Positions MV Synopsis TBA Lyrics |-|English= - Character Parts= Fate... Does this word ring a bell? Can you hear the voice, echo at the back of your mind? Take my hand and run, use it as an extension. Grab whatever you see right now! Let nothing remain, Fate has been written. Beautifully, let it be known. Who shall it be? The die have been cast. Another vanishes, no legacy left behind. No one knows, what afterlife is about. The aftermath, the unknowns. Who will be brave enough, to seek this TRUTH? Cruel Fate, one by one, dies at your hands. Life and Death, no longer a choice, may you hear out our CRIES! Why us? Why not them? Need we be the only ones? Do you need to shun our cares away? Hear us out right now! Fate, disappear. Fate, never return. Fate, not so beautiful. Fate, begone! Hate and despair, resentment and guilt. Who knows what crime, you haven't done?! Love, shunned away. Love, fades away. Love, dies out. Love, is it really, the red string of Fate? Stay here. Stay gone. Disappear. This Fate of mine. Is what remains, a choice I get to choose? This term called 'Fate', is it really known as destiny? Begone, not to return. Death is inevitable. If you can prove to me, that Fate isn't as cruel as I think it is. I'll believe. But, one thing lingers in my mind, there's the word 'lie' in believe, so, can I not believe in you? Destiny, Fate. I'm sick of it all. Disappear into the dark abyss. Not to return, forever stuck. That is your Fate. That is your Destiny. Punishment of resentment. You, have done this to yourself, Feel free to dub it as 'Fate'. Wishes can't be taken back, nor can actions. Trust to believe. Similar to familiar. I'd rather trust someone similar, than too believe in someone familiar. Believe has a lie. Familiar has a liar. Is this world so despicable? Can no one be trusted? Fate, you truly are cruel. Destiny, same towards you. Two different things, so alike, as if one whole. Is that the true form? I won't believe it if that was fact, after all, what is meant to be believed, are all just a pack full of lies. Fate and Destiny, there is no difference. Yet, one is inevitable. The other is a choice. Cruel is Fate, futile is Destiny. Fate... Inevitable. }} |-|Kanji= |-|Romaji= Trivia Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Singles Category:Fate Category:AceStar Category:Iron Frill Category:Miraicle Category:Ailin Sashihara Category:Alice Sakuragi Category:Ayaka Oshiro Category:Ayu Watanabe Category:Emilia Minato Category:Hyewon Choi Category:Kaori Ryuumi Category:Keiko Hoshino Category:Lea Kotobuki Category:Li Huang Category:Mion Amagawa Category:Miyu Miyazawa Category:Nema Barahona Category:Tsubaki Nagai Category:SRA×TTA